


And Now We Dance

by scifigeek14



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, NYADA, New York, dance, kurtbastian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-24 00:05:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/932684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifigeek14/pseuds/scifigeek14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt's dance class just got even harder when he get's paired up the Sebastian Smythe. Luckily for him Sebastian is also the new Teaching Assistant. They both have a lot to learn from each other. Canon Kurt and Sebastian. Set in Kurt's 2nd year and Seb's 1st year at NYADA. Kurtbastian from Kurt's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be a multi-chapter fic but when I got into it the writing came out in short glimpses rather than chapters. I am splitting it up into two parts due to length but I am posting them both at once so you can read through it. 
> 
> Tell me what you think.

Rachel left me to head to her class with a kiss on the cheek and a wish of “good luck with Cassie”. I had heard enough horror stories from last year about her and I was not looking forward to taking the same class that had caused her so much stress last year. She had warned me that each semester came with a theme and a final dance routine. For her it had been Jazz and Tap, as much as she wanted it to be Ballet. I just hoped it wasn’t Tap. My feet are not coordinated enough for that.

After taking a breath I walked in to see a bunch of other student starting their stretches. I dropped my bag and switched into my dance flats. I took an empty place at the barre and started my own stretch routine.

“Hi!” A perky voice from my left spoke. I looked over my shoulder and saw a pretty brunette a little shorter than Rachel smiling at me.

“Hello.” I responded after a beat.

“I’m Julietta. But most people call me Julie or Jules cause Julietta is a weird name and really long. What’s your name?” She was very hyper.

“I’m Kurt.” I reached over to shake her hand.

“What year are you? I’m a freshman.”

“Sophomore,” I responded, “I had to take a summer semester but I managed to finish my first year.”

“Wow that is dedication.” I smiled. I think I had made a new friend and class hadn’t even started yet.

“Thanks. Are you nervous? I’ve heard that Cassie can be pretty cut throat. I’m pretty sure she made my roommate cry like four times last year.” I warned her. She grimaced.

“Yikes,” She paused to switch positions, “But I heard a rumor that there is a new student at NYADA this year who is so advanced in dance that he is doing a Teacher’s Assistant position in this class for an extra dance credit.”

“Really? That’s amazing for him but why does it affect us?” I asked curiously.

“Because I heard he is hot.” She grinned at me devilishly and I couldn’t help but laugh.

“So at least we get some eye-candy?”

“Exactly.”  We giggled together until Cassie July made her grand entrance.

“Okay, this is Dance level two class. If you are signed up for a different class and are lost, then get the hell out,” She announced as she strutted in. “Line up when I call your name.”  We all nodded as she ran through the alphabet and handed out nicknames. Most names were insulting. I was lucky to get off with “Baby Doll”. When she finished I was glad to see I was next to Julie whose last name was Horner and whose nickname was Midget.

“Now armatures listen up. You are here to learn from me, the master. However there is one other person who can boss you around is my assistant,” She walked over and opened the door to the classroom and in sauntered someone who I did not want to see walking through that door. I briefly though that I was having a nightmare but it just kept going, “This is Sebastian Smythe and you answer to him while in this class.”

He stood there looking around the room and I saw the change in him when his eyes picked me out of the crowd. First his eyebrow quirked and the he laughed a bit to himself under his breath and smiled at me. I rolled my eyes.

“I can’t believe this.” I muttered under my breath in frustration.

“What? He is cute.” Julie whispered back to me in confusion.

“He ruined my senior year of high school.”

“So I can’t ask him out?” I snorted.

“Not your team.”  I informed her. Cassie started talking again.

“For the first semester we will be learning how to…” She reached out an arm to Sebastian and he pulled her to him and in to a low dip. When she snapped up she grinned at us, “Tango.”

“And as you probably know, the Tango is a dance for two people,” Sebastian spoke for the first time, there was that usual confidence still evident in his voice, “So you will pick partners for the semester.”

“They will be your partner not only in class but out of class when you create your end of semester final exam dance routine.” I gulped. That was a big commitment. “I’ve decided to be nice and let you pick your own partner. So choose now, quickly.” 

We all jumped a little and I turned to see if Julie wanted to be my partner only to discover that she was talking to man who I vaguely remembered being called Ben.  I sighed but couldn’t get upset with her for already finding a gorgeous man to dance up on. I turned and tried to fide another partner but it seemed like everyone had been paired up. I frowned in frustration as I wove through pairs.

“I bet that you were always picked last in sports, Baby Doll.” I heard Cassie’s voice over my shoulder.

“I never played sports.” I admitted.

“Well, can’t say I didn’t see that coming. Looks like everyone is paired up. So, lucky you, get the second in command,”  She turned and called over her shoulder, “Sebastian. Get your ass over her.”

“What’s up?” He asked walking over.

“You are going to be Baby Doll’s partner.”  Shit. I felt my eyes widen. Sebastian just smirked.

“Sure thing. Kurt and I go way back, right Kurt?” He asked with a touch of mirth laced in his voice. I laughed.

“Yeah, us Ohioans, gotta stick together.” Cassie waved her hand.

“Yeah, don’t care.” She walked off.  We stood there awkwardly quietly for a good few minutes before Sebastian spoke up.

“So, um, maybe we could go grab a coffee or something after class to catch up and talk about when we are going to meet up to work on our number.” I nodded.

“Sure.” I agreed not knowing a way to get out of it and still hoping that maybe this was all a bad dream. He nodded and Cassie started the class up again.

~~

We sat together at a table at my new go to coffee place in New York each sipping our drinks. I had a Carmel Mocha, my new coffee obsession, and he was nursing a hot cider.

“So, how does a freshman grab a student assistant position?” I asked after a bit.

“I’ve been dancing since I could walk. My mom is a choreographer and my uncle is a tap dancer and they have both been on Broadway. In my family it’s sort of tradition to go into the arts.”

“You’re lucky for that. I mean, I took Ballet for a few years before I got too old and my dad said I should learn how to work in the shop after school instead.” He frowned.

“Shop? I thought your dad was a senator.” I smiled ruefully.

“He is now, but he also owns a mechanic shop.”

“And he made you work there? Does he know you at all?” I laughed.

“Surprisingly, I actually liked it. I may be gay but I am still a boy. Getting my hands dirty under the hood of a car, problem solving what’s wrong with the engine, it’s great.” He smiled.

“Well, don’t ever let anyone call you a stereotype, Hummel.”

“Gee, thanks. But what about you. I knew that you were the reason the Warblers stopped being a stool choir but I never knew you were, well, a dancer.”

“I dance Jazz, Ballet, Modern, Tango, Waltz, Salsa, and I’m working on Tap.”

“Wow. That is a lot.” He shrugged and sipped his cider.

“And now I am at your disposal, Hummel.”

“Huh?” I internally face-palmed at my lack of eloquence.

“Well my grade is pass or fail and most of it comes from my direction in class. So this final project dance is all about getting you a good final grade.”  

“Oh, right.” He smiled.

“Lighten up, Hummel. This will be fun. We’ll hang out, we’ll piece together a routine, and we’ll practice until we get sick of doing it and never ever want to ever again and then we will do it again anyway until it’s perfect.” I laughed. 

“You’re so different.” I said before I even realized what I was saying.

“Well, I’ve had a year to get my act together.”  True he was nicer, but that wasn’t what I meant. He just seemed lighter, happier.

“So when do you want to meet up to start practicing? Because I’m not the best dancer so we might need some time.” He laughed.

“Well, let’s give you a week of classes to learn the basics of a Tango and then we’ll meet this coming Friday.” I nodded.

“Sounds good.”

~~~

 “Sebastian Smythe?”  Rachel asked in disbelief as we walked between our classes. I nodded.

“The one and only.”

“I didn’t even know he was applying here.”

“Me either. Though, it isn’t like I kept tabs on him.” I admitted.

“And he is better at dance than me?” She asked sounding upset.

“Apparently. I mean, even Cassie seems to like him and trust his judgment. It’s really annoying.”

“I bet he’s being all stuck up about it and bossing people around.” I thought about it.

“Well, I’ve only had two classes with him there so far so I’ll let you know what my verdict is.”

“Two classes already and you just mentioning this to me know? Have you told Blaine or Santana?” I shook my head.

“I think I’ve been in denial about it,” I laughed nervously, “I haven’t even told you the worst part.” She stopped walking and grabbed my arm.

“He isn’t doing steroids again is he?” I laughed.

“No. Well, I don’t think so. Although I will have plenty of time to find out since I have to spend time out of class with him too.” 

“What? Why?” She looked shocked and aghast.

“Because there was an odd number of students so we are partners for our finale exam dance routine.”

“No way! Dance partners? You and Sebastian,” She started laughing, “That is awful! You have to like touch him and let him put his hands on your waist. Dance is, like, intimate.”

“It gets worse. We have to do a Tango.” Her draw dropped.

“A Tango? Oh, Kurt. That is hilariously awful.”

“I just hope I don’t kill him. It would ruin my grade.”  We laughed as I walked her to her class.

“At least he’s attractive. I mean you could have got a fat or ugly partner.” She said with a pat on my arm trying to make me feel better about the situation. I snorted and kissed her cheek

“Have a nice class.”

“You too. Good luck.”

I’ll need it.

~~

Cassie was clapping out the beats at a reduced speed. One, two, three, four, five. One, two, three, four, five.

Sebastian had his hand on my waist. I was the only boy in the class who wasn’t leading. I felt ridiculous but I hadn’t been given an option.

“You can’t lead unless you learn how to follow. I learned to follow first so you will too.” He had said, grabbing my waist and tugging me to him.

Beat one. Left foot forward, heel first and then toe.

Beat two. Right foot forward, pass the left and shift your weight.

Beat three.  Left foot forward, step out right, and shift your weight.  Try not to trip on your own feet or on Sebastian’s.

Beat four.  Left foot shift to the right.

Beat five. Shift weight left, rock right foot forward and back while turning a half-turn clockwise. Don’t fall over.

Right step forward to complete turn and get ready to start all over again.

“Relax, Hummel. As long as you don’t step on my feet, I promise not to let you fall. You have to trust your dance partner.”

“Well, I don’t.” I snapped trying to focus on my feet.

“Look up,” He ordered quietly, “Look me in the eyes.”  I sighed and looked up. He had green eyes.

“How am I supposed to know where our feet are?” I asked.

“In lacrosse they tell you to look at the eyes of the shooter to know where they are going to shoot, not the stick.”

“Don’t you wear helmets in lacrosse?”

“I meant in practice and you are missing the point.”

“And what is the point?”

“We’ve been dancing for over a minute and you haven’t tripped once.”

~~

I showed up at Sebastian’s apartment after my Friday class with my dance bag slung over my shoulder.

“Hey. Come on in.” He said opening the door wider. I stepped in and took in my surroundings. It was a simple and modern apartment. It wasn’t as big as the one Rachel and I shared but it was no shoe box.  He had pushed his furniture to the corners to clear the wooden floor as a dance space.

“This our dance floor?” I asked stepping out into the clearing and spinning.

“Yep. You hungry?”  I shook my head.

“I ate before my late class.”

“So, you wanna dive right in?” I shrugged.

“Sure.” I switched into my dance shoes and I noticed that he was barefoot.

“I figured we would just start with the basic moves and I would teach you some of my favorite tricks and we would see how we move together. We’ll get into the nitty-gritty of choreography later.” I nodded.

“You’re the professional.” He laughed.

“Maybe one day.” He held out a hand and we moved into position. We started with the basic moves from class. I was focused on the steps. Right forward, left slide, quarter turn. Focus on your posture. Back straight, shoulders back, hips move with your feet.

“Sorry!” I exclaimed frustrated as I tripped on my own feet and bumped into him, “Fuck.” I sighed pulling away to brush a nervous hand through my hair.

“It’s fine. You’re new to it. But you just need to relax,” He put both hands on my shoulders and shook me back and forth with a smile.  “You’re so tense.” He rubbed my neck and rolled my head.

“I’m just trying so hard not to mess up and keep my posture.”  I huffed.

“I’m not grading you so just have fun,” Both his hand’s found my hips and he tugged me up against him. I gulped.  He swung our hips together side to side and twisted them back and forth, “Relax.”

With a sigh I let him swing me around.

“Close your eyes.” I did so.

“How is this helping my dance?”  I raised an eyebrow. I felt the breath from his laugh on my face. His breath smelled like coffee.

“I’m trying to get you to lighten up, Hummel. But clearly it isn’t working.” I opened my eyes again.

“Are you saying I am a lost cause?”

“No. It just means I have to get you drunk.”

“What?”

“Put on your street shoes. We’re going out.”

~~

The dance club wasn’t a gay club. But being in New York no one blinked when two men wearing tight black dance clothes walked up to the bar. Sebastian leaned over and ordered us both two shots with a fake ID.

“I don’t really go for hard alcohol.” I told him nervously as I took the shot from him.

“Down the hatch, Hummel,” He said not heeding me, “Shots are the quickest way to get tipsy quick.” He clinked his glass against mine and threw it back. I imitated him with my own and grimaced. He chuckled and patted my shoulder and ordered us another round. We slammed those too and I shuddered a bit.

“That’s bracing.” He laughed and tugged on my hand.

“Come on. Dance floor.” I let him tug me out into the crowd.

“We can’t Tango here.” I complained confused.

“This isn’t about the steps it is about loosening you up and getting you comfortable dancing with a partner who isn’t shorted than Berry.”

“Okay, come on, Blaine is actually taller than Rachel.” I defended with a laugh.

“Okay. Sorry, Sorry,” He tugged me closer to him by my hips like he had in his apartment, “Ready for the first step in loosening up Kurt Hummel?” He asked. I squinted in confusion.

“That wasn’t the vodka?” He shook his head.

“That was the warm up. This is step one.” He reached up and undid the top two buttons of my black silk shirt.

“What are you doing!?” I gasped tugging at his wrist. He pulled away from my grasp and ran a hand up into my hair and ruffling it. “Stooop.” I wined trying to writhe away but he wouldn’t stop messing up my hair until he was satisfied.

“There,” He said taking in his work, “Now you look thoroughly debauched.” I blushed.

“What,” I paused to clear my throat, “What’s step two?” He smirked and slid his hand around to my back and up under my shirt. His hands on my bare lower back made me jump and pressed my palms against his chest to instinctually try to push him away. 

“Arms around my neck,” He ordered and I moved them there, allowing him to pull me snug against him, “Hell, get revenge on me for messing up your hair. I like a hair puller.” I flicked his ear.

“Now that is the Sebastian I remember.” I teased.

“Good. And now we dance.”

Several songs and few drinks later I was actually having fun. We were laughing and spinning and getting along great. I had to give him credit I did feel looser and I was opening up to the idea of having Sebastian as a dance partner.

“Seb?” I asked as he tugged me to him and swayed our hips together.

“Yeah?” He breathed in my ear.

“I’m getting a little dizzy.” I admitted starring up at the lights on the ceiling.

“Wanna leave?” I nodded.

“I prob-probably should. I have to work to-tomorrow evening and I’m going to have to sleep this off. I can’t re-remember the last time I was this drunk and I haven’t even thrown up!” I giggled.

“Time to go.”

~~

I was leaning heavily of his shoulder as we got out of the taxi and made our way up to my place. I couldn’t stop laughing.

“What is so funny, Hummel?” Seb asked as we reached the door.

“You carrying me. Me getting drunk with you. Everything about this.” I answered.

“Speech for yourself. I’ve always wanted to see your wild side. I knew it was in there.” He smirked and knocked on my door. I decided to help by banging my fist on the door.

“RACHEL, SAN, let me innnn!” I called through the door.

“Shh, Kurt.” Seb laughed putting a finger to his lips. The door opened after a few second to show an angry Santana dressed in a silk robe.

“Smythe? What are you- Kurt?” She asked taking in the scene in front of her.

“Hey Satan,” Seb greeted and I giggled at the name, “Kurtsie here has had a little bit too much to drink and it is time for him to call it a night. She frowned and opened the door wider. We entered, with Sebastian supporting me.

“Santana? What is going on?” Rachel asked leaning out of her screened off room. She looked us over with a frown. “Why is _he_ in our house.”

“Don’t worry, Berry. I’m not staying.” Sebastian answered, “I’m just dropping off your roommate. Which way to his room?” They pointed and he dragged me off to my room. I heard Santana cackling.

“Bed.” I ordered wanting to lay down and pass out.

“On it. Although you’ll regret not brushing your teeth in the morning.” He warned as he plopped me down on my bed and tugged my boots off. I stared at my ceiling. I hadn’t had this much fun in a while. I never let myself cut loose like this.

“Seb?” I asked, “Am I boring?”

“Are you kidding?” He laughed, “I haven’t had this much fun since I got into New York.” I smiled.

“Who knew we’d make a good team?” He shook his head.

“Not just a team, dance partners.” I nodded.

“Partners. We shall dance all fucking night.” I giggled. He nodded.

“Of course. Whatever you want. But first sleep. Sleep tight, Princess.”

~~

“Kurt? Kurt. Wake up, Honey.” I grumbled at the voice interrupting my sleep. Hands shook me and I sprung up.

“What? I’m up!” I discovered Blaine looking at me with a nervous smile.

“Woah, bedhead.” He laughed.

“Blaine?” I asked trying to process what was going on.

“Rachel called me to come and make sure you were okay because she had a lunch date and Santana had some kind of yoga class. I don’t have any Saturday classes at NYU so here I am.” He said with a shrug and a smile.

“You didn’t have to. I’m okay. Barely a headache.” I got up and we headed to the kitchenette. I started making coffee for us.

“I don’t mind,” He jumped up to sit on the table, “I’ll admit I am a little curious to get the whole story.”  I sighed.

“Let me have coffee first.”

A few minutes later we were seated at the table Blaine had been sitting on previously sipping coffee.

“So,” He said after a few sips, “Sebastian?”

“Yep.”

“So you, ran into each other and decided to go out drinking? That doesn’t sound like you.” I could hear judgment in his voice.

“He’s my dance partner in class and we have to make a final dance routine out of class so we were just trying to get to know each other out of class.”

“We know who he is, Kurt. He’s sneaky and under handed and now you let him get you drunk?”

“It wasn’t like that, Blaine,” I snapped, “We were hitting a road block in our dance and we decided to go out and relax a bit. And before you say anything, I’m not going to forget our history but he has been nothing but nice and supportive since we’ve been paired up. We have to get along because our grades depend on it.” 

“I just don’t trust him, Kurt. I trusted him once and it turned out awful. I mean, maybe he has gone down the straight and narrow but I just don’t want you to get burned.” I deflated a bit.

“I know you have good intentions but you have to trust that I can handle myself. I was the one who called him out as up to no good the first time around. Trust my judgment, Blaine.”  He nodded and put his empty cup in the sink.

“Okay, Kurt.”

“I need to shower and get dressed before I have to go to work.” I told him and he nodded. With a quick kiss to my cheek he saw himself out.

After a quick shower I was rummaging through my closet trying to find a Kurt works at Vogue worthy outfit when my cell phone went off.  I grabbed it off my bedside table and saw Sebastian’s name on the caller ID.

“Hi, Seb.” I answered the call.

“Hey, babe.  How is the hang over?”  He asked with a chuckle.

“All gone. Although, waking up to Blaine’s perky questioning didn’t help that much.” I informed him as I struggled into my black skinny jeans with a few hops.

“Ew. He still like a puppy that climbs on the furniture?” I snorted.

“He sat on my kitchen table.” We both laughed and I worked on buttoning my shirt.

“What are your plans today?” He asked.

“I have work in a little under two hours.”  I fished out a tie.

“And after?”

“Well I’m not going out drinking with you again.” I told him off with a smirk.

“No, no,” He laughed, “I’ve been thinking about choreography and I thought maybe we could work on roughing it out. What do you think?” I thought about it. I didn’t have plans.

“Sounds fine.” I agreed.

“Cool. I’ll pick you up after you’re done with work. Just text me when you get off and the address.”

“Sounds like a plan. I gotta go finish getting dressed.”

“Kurt Hummel, have you been talking to me half-naked. Scandalous.”  He teased.

“I am hanging up on you now.”

~~

“Kurt,” Isabelle sing-songed as she stuck her head around the corner, “There is a sexy man here to pick you up.” She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

“Does he have obnoxious hair and a toothy smirk?” I asked with a smirk off my own.

“And a kick ass body!” She gushed. I laughed.

“Let him in,” I waves her off, “I’m just packing up.” She winked at me and ducked out the door. Seconds later Seb sauntered in.

“So this is where you work, huh?” He commented, “Swanky.”

“I like it.” I agreed as I finished packing up my designs and threw my bag over my shoulder.

“Ready?”

“Yep. Let’s go.”


	2. Part 2

“Okay so from the kick back into a lift over my hip and then we’re going to step over and do that twirl that’s a play on ballet.” I groaned at his comment and he laughed.

“I’m starving. Can we order a pizza or something?” I asked, begged.

“I have some left over pasta in the fridge,” He offered, “Pizza in NYC is waaay overpriced.”

“Aren’t you a trust fund baby?” I asked raising an eyebrow at him.

“My parents already paid for my apartment and my classes. I’m on my own for food. All I have in the cash I made from being a camp counselor last summer. I don’t get paid for being Cassie’s bitch.”  I laughed.

“She is a bit of a dominatrix isn’t she?” He snorted.

“Totally. All black, fishnets, and heels? All she is missing is the whip.” We both laughed.

“Okay, pasta is good. I am so hungry I might try to eat my shirt.” He shoved my shoulder as he stood and wandered into the kitchen to pull out our late night meal. I looked over our planned out moves. They looked easy on paper but I knew it would be a lot of work. There were so many lifts and twists and even a toss, not to mention the foot work. I’m just glad we had agreed on the song and gotten excited bouncing idea off each other.

“Working hard or hardly working?” He asked as he handed me a reheated bowl of pasta and red sauce and a fork.

“Hardly working.” I admitted taking it from him and digging in. He sat down on the floor next to me with his own bowl of pasta.

“We still have plenty of time. No worries.”  He shrugged.

“You know? I’m not. I’m kind of having fun. You aren’t so bad to hang with.”  He smiled at me and played with his pasta with his fork.

“Kurt, I think you are kind of my only friend in New York right now. We are friends , right?”

“Yeah.  We are.” I grinned and he smiled up at me.

“It’s kind of funny it took being in a different city.” I laughed.

“Well you were kind of an ass back then.” He started laughing.

“Yeah. I was.”  We finished eating and he took our empty bowls to the sink. I waited for him to return. When he did I had a question waiting for him.

“Seb?”

“Yeah?”

“You are like really good at dance, but I have to ask, it sounded kind of like you were forced into it. Do regret it or anything?”  He smiled.

“I did when I was younger but the truth is now I love it. Dance is a safe place for me. When I am in the middle of a complex routine or just goofing of having fun, I feel the most alive and free when I am dancing.” I smiled.

“I understand. I get that when I am sketching a design or getting into a really emotional song. Sometimes in a really sad song I can start crying for real. It’s a little bit embarrassing.” He shook his head emphatically.

“No, it is admirable.” I blushed.

~~

“Chin up and shoulders back, babe.” Seb gently scolded tapping my waist with his pointer finger as we danced. I corrected.

“Better?” I asked.

“Perfect. You’re a natural.”

“I wouldn’t say that. My young protégé is too nice,” Cassie nit-picked as she came over. I bit my lip to not make a comment about how I much preferred nice Seb to mean Sebastian, “However, that said, you are improving and you two move well together. Keep it up.”  She moved off to torture someone else and I saw Julie give me a thumbs up over her partner’s shoulder.

Later she came to find me after class ended.

“Kurt,” She said taking my arm in hers, “He totally can’t take though beautiful green eyes off you.”

“Sebastian? Of course he can’t. We are dance partners. He has to look at me.” I told her, brushing off her smirk.

“No. I mean, enamored.” She insisted.

“Somehow the words enamored, Sebastian, and with-me don’t work together.”

“Pft. You should totally hit that.”

~~

I showed up at Seb’s apartment after receiving his strange and vague text that just told me to show up. I knocked on the door.

“Seb?” I called out.

“It’s open.” He responded from inside. I opened the door and found a strange sight. He was standing in pitch dark out on his makeshift dance floor wearing nothing but black spandex briefs.

“What? Sebastian what is going on?” I asked utterly confused, “Why are you standing almost naked in the dark?”

“It’s something I want to try. In the last few weeks we’ve gotten closer but when it comes to the dance we still don’t flow right. We need to be completely comfortable with the feel of each other.”

“I don’t understand.”

“Strip. I got you some spandex too.”

 I blushed in the dark as he tossed the mentioned item at me to catch. I stared at them. I guess it wasn’t that much different than dance tights.

“Fine.” I gave in and ducked into the bathroom to change, glad that I was a lot more comfortable with my body than I had been in high school. Despite that confidence I was still glad for the darkness of the room as I stepped out. He was kneeling on the ground and he looked up at me. I could see his teeth in the dark when he smiled.

“Come here,” He held out a hand. I took it and knelt in front of him. He put his other hand behind my back, “Lay back on your back.” He guided me down, giving me space to straighten out my legs, and hovered over me. He interlaced our fingers and lifted them up even with our faces and then he pressed our bodies flat against each other.

“Can you feel my heartbeat, Kurt?” He whispered and I nodded, “When we dance together that is the beat of our moves. It isn’t the music or the counts. It is us. We move together, we become one.”

He freed my hands and I grasped on to his shoulders. His arms slide behind my lower back. He knelt back into the starting position and pulled me up with him, but we were still pressed against each other this time.

“Lean back. Trust me to hold you up. Let me guide your body.” I swallowed and did just that. I closed my eyes and let my body relax and my head fall back. He lowered me back down to hover over the floor and then back up into his arms. Then we rolled to the side and I was straddling him. His hands slide down to my thighs. He laid back and I slid my hands down his chest. He felt amazing. It wasn’t awkward anymore. I totally understood what he meant about learning to move as one. I opened my eyes with a deep breath.

“I get it.” I breathed.

“Good. Now let’s stand up and try some lifts.” I nodded and stood up. He followed and his hand found my hips.

“What first?”

“Wrap your legs around my waist.” I wrapped my arms around his neck and he tugged me up to his hips and I held on with my legs. Our foreheads were pressed together.

“Well, I’m up.” I felt him laugh.

“Lean back, arms up, and try to brush the floor with your fingers.” I slowly released my hold around his neck and walked my hands down this chest. When I ran out of skin I was almost perpendicular to him. He had a firm grip on my waist and I felt safe. I trusted him. I leaned back and lifted my arms above my head and I could feel the cool brush of the wood floor against my fingers.

“This amazing.”

“You look beautiful. Like art. I’m going to spin slowly.” I closed my eyes and just felt the movement and the brush of my fingers. I felt light and held tight at the same time. This was what he meant by a partner trusting completely and moving as one.

We tried many more lifts and turns, sometimes breaking it down to the basics of movement and rolling around on the floor together. By the time found ourselves back in our starting position, kneeling and facing each other, we were both covered in sweat and panting heavily in time with one another. We were closer. Our knees touched, our hips touched, our chests touched, our foreheads touch. We were one.

I felt so alive.

~~

I regretted wearing silk today. Seb had this great idea that if we could do the lifts while sweating our asses off we could do it in class. This is why the heat was on the windows were closed.  He was shirtless though which was a nice bonus.

We were practicing the lifts and it was really slippery.  He dropped me, more than once.

“Ow, Seb,” I complained from the floor, “I’m going to have bruises all over me.”

“Sorry,” He offered a hand and I stood up, “You want to take a break?”  I ran a hand through my sweaty hair and sighed.

“No let’s run the last lift again.” He nodded and I jumped into his arms. His feet slipped out from under him and we both crashed to the floor.

“Ugg.” We groaned in unison and I sat up, straddling Seb.

“Are you okay?” I asked as he sat up. I reached out and started feeling through his hair for a bump. “You don’t have a concussion, do you?”

“Kurt,” He laughed and grabbed my wrists, “I’m fine. Stop fussing.”

“Sorry.” I bit my lip.

“You’re light as a feather, Hummel. Just need to chalk up the floor again.”

“Right,” I nodded, “Let’s run it again.”

A week later we had it nailed down, in heat and in air conditioning. We were able to run it all the way through and we did. Over and over.

“Think we are ready?”  I asked as we caught out breath.

“We have to be. We’re up tomorrow, like it or not.” He answered.

“I’m so nervous.  Cassie ripped Julie and her partner apart because it was too “salsa” and not enough Tango even though they did Tango steps we did in class.”

“Yeah but she also threw her hips all over the place and the song choice was terrible.”  He said honestly.

“I’m glad I have an expert on my side.”

“You’re just glad you didn’t have to dance with a girl.” He teased and I smacked his arm.

“You’ve taught me so much, Seb. I mean, I feel comfortable saying I know how to Tango and that isn’t thanks to Cassie.”

“That means a lot, Kurt.” He took my hand and I looked over. He was staring at me.  I saw what Julie meant when she said he looked at me like he was enamored.  I sat up and separated our fingers.

“I should head home. We need sleep or we won’t be able to perform tomorrow.” He nodded and we stood up to head to the door.

“Night, Kurt.”

“See you tomorrow.”

“We’re going to kick ass.”

~~

A tiny part of me was freaking out as I watch the other pairs perform their dances. They were really good and the highest grade given was a B. Sebastian was pacing so I could tell he was a little nervous too. But I shook it off. We were better than them. I knew we were, ready.  We were also next.

“Sebastian and Baby Doll, you’re up. Don’t let me down.” Cassie ordered us up.  We got up and took our positions facing away from each other. Sebastian nodded to the music cue and it started.

<http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ccv-PUTj474>

I finished on the ground in my final position, panting. The other students were clapping and Sebastian walked over to offer his hand. I stood up and we both bowed.

“Well, well,” Cassie spoke with a slow clap, “I knew you two would be a force to reckon with. Good job. You didn’t let me down. A minus.” I couldn’t help but grin and bounce up and down a bit. An A minus was a Cassie A plus.

“Thank you!” I squeaked.

“Yeah, yeah, get out of my sight.” She waved us all away and the classes filed out of the room.

“We did it!” I exclaimed as soon as we were out the door, wrapping my arms around Seb’s neck in a tight hug.  He laughed and spun me around once.

“We should celebrate.” He offered and I wanted to but I realized I had roommate obligations.

“I promised I’d call Rachel and tell her how I did and once she hears she will want to drag me out some place.” He bit his lip.

“Right. Tell Berry hey.”

“You could come with.” I offered. He thought about it but shook his head.

“I don’t think I would be very welcome.  But maybe you could drop by after?” I nodded.

“Might be late,” I warned, “Like early into the morning, late.”

“That’s okay. Come hungry and we’ll have store bought chocolate cake and cheap champagne.”  

“Sounds perfect. You know sweets are my weakness. It might not be that late after all. I might just ditch for the cake.”

“Good. I’ll see you later.”

“You will.” I promised and he kissed my cheek.

~~

“And where are you ditching too?” Rachel accused catching me as I walked out of the Karaoke Bar we had been eating and celebrating in.

“Nowhere, just tired of the scene.” I excused.

“You are going to see Sebastian, aren’t you?”

“Maybe?”  She sighed.

“I’m going to have to get used to you and him, aren’t I?”

“I like him, Rach.” I admitted bashfully. She patted my arm.

“Invite him for diner this weekend. I’ll try to be nice.” I grinned.

“I love you, Rachel Berry.”

“Now go.”  She shooed me off.

“I’m going! Cover with me for San?”

“Yeah. But if he breaks your heart or gives you an STD don’t come crying to me.” I laughed.

A cab ride later I was knocking on Seb’s door.

“Hey, Come on in.” He greeted as he opened the door.

He was wearing a black silk shirt. He had pillows and blankets on the floor and two candles lit by the window. There was also cake and champagne as promised.  We sat on the floor and ate and laughed and flirted. I was so happy. The end of the cake found us with our legs tangled together and with him feeding me the last piece.

“I’m so glad you came tonight,” He said as we moved the empty dishes and glasses off the floor and out of the way, “I was worried that you would want us to pretend this didn’t happen or something.”

“Seb,” I gently scolded, “I don’t think we could ever go back from this. I trust you. You know my body better than anyone. I feel comfortable with you.”

“Thank you,” His fingers playing with the seam down the side of my jeans, “for trusting me enough to let me get that close to you.”

“The way that you touch me, hold me, makes me comfortable in my own skin.” I admitted blushing.

“That isn’t hard when it is you, Kurt. Your body is amazing. You’re a work of art.” His hand slide up my thigh and I curled closer to him.

“No one’s ever told me anything like that.”

“Everyone who saw us dance today should know what I know. We were amazing, babe.” 

“Dance with me again.”

“Right now?”

“Today, tomorrow, forever?”  He laughed.

“I will dance with you whenever you want. I will never stop dancing again if you want.”  I slide my hand up into his hair and tugged our foreheads together. His hands slide to my back and I moved to straddle his lap.

“I want you. I want your touch.” I admitted letting any hesitation fall away. No one made me feel the way he did. He made me feel wanted, desirable, sexy. Maybe it wasn’t love, but it was special and I wasn’t going to let it go without giving it a try. 

“Kurt.” He breathed my name like a prayer and his mouth found mine.

My body felt on fire and I couldn’t help but tug on his hair until he groaned into my mouth. His hand ran up the back of my shirt and I pulled away to help him tug it over my head. His mouth moved to my neck and I struggled with the buttons on his shirt.

“Shirt off.” I ordered with a pant and he helped me get it off of him. I immediately ran my hands down the expanse of muscle.

“I want you so bad, Kurt.” He squeezed my ass and I rutted up against him in reaction.

“I’m here. I’m yours. I’ve been yours for a while now.” He kissed me again.

~~

I woke up feeling warm and safe and very naked. Sebastian was kissing my neck. I hummed at the feeling.

“Morning.” He murmured in my ear and I turned to face him.

“Hi.” I whispered. My voice sounded rough. He moved to kissing the front of my neck and I ruffled his hair.

“You are so amazing.” He whispered between kisses.  I giggled and pushed his shoulder in play. He rolled on to his back and grinned up at me as I sat up to stretch.

“I’m so glad you sauntered back into my life.” I admitted.

“I’m glad you forgave my past.” I kissed him.

“Thank you for being my dance partner.”

“And for the awesome sex?” I laughed.

“And for that.” He brushed a hand up my back.

“You want some coffee?”  He offered with a kiss to my hip bone. I nodded.

“Yes please.”

He got up and walked into the kitchen area without getting dressed. I watched his ass as he walked. After a stretch and one last wriggle down into the sheets, I got up and followed him. I didn’t bother getting dressed either. We were comfortable with each other and he made me feel beautiful in my own skin. I walked up behind him where he was turning on the coffee maker and kissed between his shoulder blades. He hummed.

“Seb?”

“Yeah, babe?”

“Are we dating now?”

“I think we have to actually go on a first date to be dating.” I froze.

“Oh, right.” He turned around and cupped my face. His kisses the worry right off my face.

“So, I will take you out tonight and then it will be official.” He told me with an air of finality.

“I like that idea.”

“I thought you might. What should we do now while we wait for the coffe?”

“Now we dance.”

He spun me around the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's all folks. I hoped you liked it. Let me know if the link to the dance doesn't work because that is very important to the story and my total inspiration. (when u watch it leave a nice comment on the page for the dancers in the number because they are amazing)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
